Sommes-nous Humain ?
by siizenn
Summary: [...] - Ne penses-tu pas que, depuis le début, nous ne sommes que de simples humains essayant de jouer un rôle ?  Ce n'est pas le premier, ni le dernier meeting que se partagent les pays du monde entre eux. Et pourtant, les tensions montent, Hongrie n'arrive pas à s'enlever cette question de la tête et les autres se demandent qu'elle est la réel signification du mot  "Nation".
1. 1 lenni vagy nem lenni

Hongrie n'a jamais vraiment aimé le café. Ce n'est pas l'une de ses boissons préférées et ça ne le sera sûrement jamais, mais à cet instant précis, c'est ce dont elle a le plus besoin.

Elle ne cherche pas une quelconque compagnie, mais Autriche se désigne comme telle. Assit en face d'elle, la tête plongée dans un journal, il l'évite du regard.

« - Tu sais, récemment je suis allé voir une conférence.

\- Hum. »

Autriche tourne une page de son journal, l'air désinvolte.

« - Il y avait beaucoup de monde. J'ai pu me faufiler calmement.

\- Tu as trouvé du temps pour toi même, c'est bien.

\- Je sens une pointe de jalousie dans ta phrase. »

Le brun lève les yeux vers Hongrie et tombe nez à nez sur son sourire moqueur.

« - Pas du tout.

\- Enfin bref... j'ai bien aimé. Même beaucoup ! »

Habituellement, Hongrie n'est pas trop du genre à aimer les activités intellectuelles. Elle préfère un peu plus tout ce qui engendre un effort physique, qui la stimule et qui la bouscule des chantiers battus. Mais pour une fois, il faut dire que cette conférence c'est avérée beaucoup plus intéressante qu'elle ne le croyait.

« - C'était à propos de... du comportement humain. Reprend-t-elle en jouant avec la touillette de son café.

\- Depuis quand cela t'intéresse-t-il ? »

À vrai dire, depuis pas si longtemps. Mais ça, jamais Hongrie n'osera l'avouer. Autriche a pris l'habitude de la voir fuir à chaque fois qu'il sortait un livre ou bien de refuser toutes sorties improviste dans les bibliothèques universitaires les plus réputer de Vienne.

Mais il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

« - Si tu étais venu avec moi, tu ne poserais pas de question aussi débile.

Hongrie se penche en arrière en étirant ses bras et semble soudainement toute excitée. Elle, qui paraissait assez fatiguée à cause du jet lag il y a quelques instants, sent déjà les effets du café.

\- Je t'écoute. Reprend Autriche en pliant son journal en quatre.

\- Cela portait sur les méandres du comportement humain.

\- Les méandres.

\- Oui, les méandres ! C'était plus une étude sociale que scientifique. Connaitre les différentes formes de langages, la psychologie humaine tout ça... et surtout, qu'est-ce qui fait de nous des êtres humains. Bref, c'était ouf. »

Autriche redresse ses lunettes sur son nez en croissant ses jambes. Il attend pendant un instant que plusieurs personnes passent à côté d'eux avant de reprendre la parole.

« - Tu reprends ton langage familier.

\- Tu écoutes quand je te parle ?

\- Oui. »

Les deux Nations se regardent dans le blanc des yeux et Autriche peut distinguer l'excitation dans les pupilles d'Hongrie.

« - Penses-tu que cela peut nous aider pour le meeting de demain ?

La brune sourit en rapprochant ses sourcils.

\- Bah... pourquoi pas ? Tu penses comme moi alors ! »

Non, Autriche ne pense pas comme elle. C'est de la simple déduction et il connaît Hongrie depuis bien trop longtemps pour connaître ses réelles intentions.

« - Pas vraiment. Mais j'aimerais bien entendre ta pensée de vive voix.

\- Tu vas me prendre pour une folle.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Ne penses-tu pas que, depuis le début, nous ne sommes que de simples humains essayant de jouer un rôle ?

\- Depuis le début de quoi, Elizabeta.

\- De tout. »

L'heure avance, le vent se lève et il serait regrettable d'arriver au meeting mouillé par la pluie et surtout en retard. Les deux nations se lèvent et prennent respectivement une simple valise noire et un gros sac à dos. L'hôtel est à présent vide et Hongrie s'autorise même un sourire en apercevant quelques gardes du corps à la sortie.

Dans la voiture, un silence de plomb s'installe. Mais ceci et loin d'être gênant. Autriche profite de ce moment paisible pour mettre des écouteurs dans ses oreilles et Hongrie pour regarder par la fenêtre et épier le cortège de sécurité les suivant.

Arrivée sur place, la brunette respire profondément pendant un instant. En frôlant le sol avec ses baskets toutes neuves, Hongrie ressent comme de l'électricité dans l'air. Les poils sur son bras se redressent, un frisson parcours son dos et sa salive devient pâteuse.

Autriche arrive à côté d'elle et repositionne le col de sa chemise. En croisant son regard, celle-ci sait parfaitement qu'il ressent la même chose. Et bizarrement, ça ne la dérange pas. Au contraire, elle aborde un large sourire en tenant fermement les bretelles de son sac à dos.

« - Toi qui n'aime pas les photos, tu vas être au paradis.

Autriche lève les yeux devant lui et aperçoit la foule noire de photographes et de journalistes qui l'attend impatiemment. Il souffle et redresse ses lunettes, une nouvelle fois.

\- Au fil des siècles, on s'y fait. »

Après quelques secondes ayant attendu que leurs conseillers et gardes du corps les suivent, les deux Nations décident de finalement s'avancer. Les flashs les percutent immédiatement de plein fouet et les caméras de chaînes de télévision suivent leurs moindres faits et gestes.

En tournant la tête, Hongrie remarque qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à arriver. Mais avant qu'elle ne fasse le moindre commentaire, elle et Autriche se précipitent dans le hall de l'entrée.

« - Finalement... je retire ce que j'ai dit. C'est toujours un supplice. Reprend Autriche dans un murmure.

\- Pas pour certain en tout cas. »

Les deux Nations guettent fixement l'extérieur du hall et plus précisément France qui sourit fièrement devant les caméras en secouant sa main. À quelques mètres de lui, Belgique répond même aux journalistes en se faisant dépasser par un Pays-Bas assez pressé.

Arrivant devant Hongrie et Autriche, celui-ci se contente seulement d'un simple hochement de tête. Il les dépasse finalement et s'engouffre dans un couloir sans fin.

En reconcentrant son attention vers le sourire charmeur de France, Autriche réfléchi.

« - Lui qui s'est plaint plusieurs fois qu'il était trop oublié lors des grandes réunions... on dirait bien qu'il a trouvé un nouveau moyen de se faire remarquer.

\- Chacun joue son propre rôle. » Reprend Hongrie.

Les deux Nations s'avancent finalement un peu plus. Le bruit des flashs commence à s'éloigner petit à petit mais pas la curiosité d'Autriche.

« - Tu ne comptes vraiment pas te débarrasser de cette idée saugrenue.

Hongrie affirme que non. Au fil du temps et des événements, les attitudes des autres Nations ont changé, elle-même y compris et ça, elle l'a bien évidemment remarquée. Certain choisissent de jouer sur leur image et popularité alors que d'autre préfèrent rester dans l'ombre et prendre des décisions quand cela est obligatoire. Et encore, il existe une multitude d'autre comportements que chaque Nations adopte en fonction de sa personnalité, de ses envies et de son histoire.

C'est précisément ce qui les rend différents mais en même temps un peu plus proche de leurs semblables.

Hongrie s'arrête un instant et tourne son visage vers Autriche.

« - Je pense que ces réunions vont être très intéressantes. »

Le brun ne peut qu'agréer.


	2. 2 guardami

Pays-Bas est conscient qu'il n'aurait pas dû marcher aussi vite et snober Hongrie et Autriche de cette façon. Mais son impatience est-elle que ses actions deviennent désagréables sans qu'il ne le veuille.

Sentir la fumée de nicotine rentrer dans ses poumons puis ressortir aussi tôt lui procure une sensation comparable à celle de délectation. Ses conseillers lui avaient interdit de fumer dès son arrivée à Osaka. Pays-Bas avait vécu ces 24 heures comme de la torture. Le voir entamer un paquet entier de cigarettes lui aurait procurait une mauvaise image au sein de la presse et du public (c'est ce qu'avait affirmé ses conseillers).

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut s'en foutre royalement de sa soi-disant popularité. Lui, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est en finir avec ce meeting et rentrer chez lui au plus vite. La seule chose bénéfique qu'il peut y trouver et le fait qu'il est maintenant débarrassé de ses conseillers et qu'il peut enfin être entouré de personnes comme lui.

Les Nations.

À l'extérieur, perdu au fin fond du centre de congrès d'Osoka, Pays-Bas fixe longuement Espagne faire des allés retour en tenant son téléphone dans une main et dans l'autre une cigarette qui semble s'éteindre petit à petit.

Le blond commence à avoir la bouche pâteuse et des bons dans le cœur. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi proche d'une Nation, excepté sa sœur. Il avait presque oublié la sensation.

« - _No... No entiendo_ _bien_ _qué_ _quieres_ _decirme_. »

Sa voix est grave et résonne dans tout le petit parking ouvert. Le blond n'a pas l'impression qu'Espagne l'est remarqué et cela l'arrange bien. Il n'est pas sûr de tenir une conversation avec lui, ou au moins de faire semblant. Mais après tout, c'est bien ce qu'il va devoir faire pendant les deux jours qui suivent : prétendre que tout va bien et faire son travail de Nation.

« - Antonio ? »

Pays-Bas aurait bien voulu que ce mot sorte de sa bouche. Mais malheureusement, quelqu'un le devance.

Le brun fait volte-face et tombe nez à nez avec Prusse. Ils semblent échanger quelques mots avant que celui-ci raccroche et range son téléphone dans la poche de son costume.

Pays-Bas fronce ses sourcils, jette son mégot dans la poubelle la plus proche (et non par terre. C'est un meeting sur le réchauffement planétaire, il doit effacer ses mauvaises habitudes) et fait demi-tour.

* * *

C'est sûrement la première fois que les Italiens ont un conseiller aussi sévère. Du moins, cela faisait longtemps. En tant que Nation, le temps passe plus vite, la notion de celle-ci est donc trouble et les visages oubliables. Ou peut-être est-il le troisième... Italie du Nord n'en sait trop rien.

La seule chose dont il est certain est que ce séjour va être long et la pression encore plus énorme que d'habitude. Leur conseiller ne crie pas, sa voix n'est pas stridente ou bien dérangeante (le brun y est habitué, il peut survivre à ça) mais elle sonne tout de même de façon désagréable dans ses oreilles. Il a ce ton, cette façon de dire les choses et de donner des ordres qui ne lui plait pas. Ni à lui, ni à Italie du Sud.

Les Humains sont quelques fois brutaux.

Après un instant, celui-ci fait demi-tour et rentre dans le vestibule menant à la salle de réunion sous le regard des deux Italie.

« - _Porca_ _puttana_... »

Italie du Nord jette un rapide regard vers son frère se tenant à sa gauche. Il desserre immédiatement sa cravate en grimaçant. Ce qui le fait sourire.

« - Stressé ?

\- Ouais. Un peu. Répond Italie du Sud en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

\- Moi aussi. Comme d'habitude quoi !

\- Non mais toi... tu es plus stressé du fait de revoir les autres que la réunion en elle-même. Tu as suivi toutes les consignes que l'autre sadomaso nous a indiqué ? On ne va jamais y arriver. »

Italie du Nord hoche des épaules en abordant un visage demi-convaincu.

« - Je n'ai pas écouté... J'étais trop occupé à sourire au cas où il se retournerait pour nous adresser la parole.

Italie du Sud suit la direction que lui indique son frère grâce à son doigt. Il fronce immédiatement des sourcils en apercevant États-Unis.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule là. »

Le grand blond à lunettes se tient juste devant eux, à six mètres, devant le vestibule et entourer de gardes du corps, de conseillers et de journalistes privées. Malgré le petit comité se tenant autour de lui, les deux frères n'ont pas manqué de l'apercevoir et surtout de le sentir. Son aura est tellement puissante et tellement proche qu'au début, Italie du Nord a eu du mal à cligner des yeux. Par chance, il n'a pas encore eu la nausée. Il a peur que cela arrive quand il entrera dans la salle de réunion et que toutes les autres Nations soient là.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de lui, Feli. Si on doit être faux-cul avec quelqu'un ce n'est pas avec lui et tu le sais très bien.

\- Gentil, pas faux-cul. Je voulais juste être gentil, comme d'habitude.

\- Ouais, comme d'habitude. Bien ça le problème. »

Italie du Sud croit rêver. Voilà que ce débile d'États-Unis sort son téléphone et commence à prendre des selfies, le pouce en l'air et les dents sorties. Devant tout le monde, comme si de rien n'était... Comme s'il n'était pas dans un endroit protocolaire, entouré de personnes protocolaires.

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, les deux frères sentent leurs téléphones vibrés. Rien de plus, rien de moins qu'une millième notification Twitter d'un des comptes les plus suivies de la planète.

États-Unis s'approprie cette réunion comme un événement dédié à sa personne et comme une manière d'agir tel un paon aux yeux du monde. Et ça, Italie du Sud ne le supporte pas. Ses débiles hashtags, son stupide sourire et ses phrases sans queues ni têtes aux sous-entendus politiques. C'est une réunion officielle où une compétition de qui aura le plus de likes ?

« - Quel connard. »

Italie du Nord fait abstraction du murmure de son frère et des millions d'e-mails sûrement très importants et très urgents qui lui ont étaient envoyés. Il préfère ranger son téléphone et regarder autour de lui, la boule au ventre, si d'autres Nations arrivent.


End file.
